Eternal*Flower Pretty Cure
"Is this what people call 'fate'?" '' '''Eternal*Flower Pretty Cure' is a Precure fanseries created by Isurani. It has not begun airing yet, but is expected to around October 2018. It has a motif of flowers and technology, and its major themes are time, fate, agency, and death. Overview The Heavenly Garden is the birthplace of universes, nurtured by a mysterious Caretaker. When the Caretaker is chained by a Sickness created by a mysterious organization known as Quintessence, their last breath of life scatters the petals of a universe flower, breaking its reality but saving the universe from the Sickness. Time passes, and a Gardener known as “Molly” watches as the Sickness withers each flower, leaving only a seed behind. “Molly” steals four seeds, fleeing to the broken universe in order to grow them herself, away from Quintessence’s influence. However, “Molly” and the seeds are attacked by Quintessence. Desperately, “Molly” changes her plans - instead of using corpses as hosts, like she had planned, she finds four girls who had their destinies altered by the fractures in the universe, and attaches the seeds to them. The flowers begin to feed off their newfound potential, the lives that they were never meant to have. A secret organization known as MiRAI had detected the flower seeds as they fell, and had planned to retrieve them. However, they were not expecting the flowers to use four teenaged girls caught up in something beyond their control. MiRAI contacts the girls, bringing them into the organization, and begin to devote their members to keep the girls safe and detach the flowers from them. This task quickly proves to be almost impossible, and Quintessence locates MiRAI quickly. As a last resort, MiRAI locates and captures “Molly”, and using her, create the Eternal Communes - watches that borrow power from the budding universe flowers to transform the girls into the legendary protectors of the universe, Pretty Cure. The girls, however, don’t seem to have much choice in this matter... Characters Pretty Cure * Shin Idagawa: '''A quiet and shy girl, who grew increasingly more introverted and anti-social after a seemingly normal school trip ended in a plane crash. Was a self-made outcast in her new school before being taken in by MiRAI. "Molly" bestows upon her the carnation universe flower, which she uses along with her Eternal Commune to become the '''Guardian of Chance, Cure Heartbeat. 'As Cure Heartbeat, she has power over wind, and uses an electrified katana as her personal weapon. * 'Hayate Kawaguchi: A girl who seems to always hold on to hope, no matter how desperate the situation is. Is very sensitive, and cries easily, but is great at comforting other people. Wears a lot of covering clothing, even after becoming a Cure, and doesn't like showing anyone her universe flower, the orchid. She appears to have burn scars on her hands and back. She uses the orchid universe flower and the Eternal Commune to become the Guardian of Change, Cure Cadence. As Cure Cadence, she has power over fire, and uses twin taser guns as her personal weapon. * Melody Saitou: A short-tempered girl who acts as the de facto leader of the Eternal Flower Precure. Very defensive, and isn't used to being taken seriously. She seems very uncomfortable around medicine, and is prone to coughing fits. Often butts heads with Teijō. She uses the lily universe flower and her Eternal Commune to become the Guardian of Possibility, Cure Rhyme. As Cure Rhyme, she has power over life and plant growth, and uses a large railgun as her personal weapon. * Teijō Tamaki: '''A girl who had been taken in by MiRAI before the series started, being granted the rose universe flower by a desperate and captured "Molly". The placement of her flower blinded her, but she doesn't seem to mind too much. Sharp-tongued, and is often overtly blunt or cold. She uses the rose universe flower and her Eternal Commune to become the '''Guardian of Fate, Cure Lullaby. As Cure Lullaby, she has power over light, and uses an electrified naginata as her personal weapon. Mascots * "Molly": A Gardener from the Eternal Garden who disobeyed her programming to help the Caretaker and instead fled with four universe flower seeds before Quintessence could fully destroy them. MiRAI * Takushi: '''MiRAI’s director. * '''Keiichiro Hani: MiRAI's second in command and a promising botanist. Usually pretty nervous and sticking to doing research, he adores flowers and will tell long, rambling tangents about them at any and all opportunities. He is incredibly disorganized, but is very productive. Falls asleep in odd places, and is constantly drinking something caffeinated. * Sine Tateyama: 'a “specialist” at MiRAI. No one is exactly sure what he does, but he does manage to get results for anything you ask. Constantly undermines Keiichiro’s authority. It’s very hard to tell whether he’s snarking or flirting. Swears like a sailor, much to Keiichiro’s dismay. Possibly has a PhD. * '''Emily: '''an engineer at MiRAI. * '''Aarons: '''MiRAI's head doctor. * '''Angel: '''MiRAI's lead mechanic. Quintessence * 'Ōnegai: The monsters of the week; normal civilians who have been afflicted with powers and turned into hollow shells of their former selves, knowing only to spread dark influence. * Chūko and Kōkei: twins who were brought up by Quintessence, and rank among the weakest of their members. Chūko acts younger than she is and gets excited over everything, while her twin Kōkei attempts to be mature enough for both of them. To Kōkei's chagrin, Chūko is much better at creating Ōnegai than him, and he often puts himself into danger trying to prove himself. * Setsuji: a middle-ranking captain of Quintessence who is much stronger on the side of strategy than on the battlefield. * Yoshihiro: second in command of Quintessence. Items Eternal Communes: 'watch-like devices that link to a Pretty Cure's vital signs and their universe flower, and creates constructs out of light. The Pretty Cure use them to transform with the phrase "'Switch! Pretty Cure Mode On!" Locations Episodes Category:Fanseries